A Court of Sun and Shadows
by Melbobbins
Summary: Decades have passed since Under the Mountain. Fairyn, a powerful fae being held captive in her uncle's court, meets Azriel. Can he help her escape her fate?
1. Chapter 1

My uncle enjoyed under the mountain. That's where a lot of his inspiration comes from these days. It certainly explains my gauzy outfit and the swirls of paint that adorn every inch of visible skin. He's taken to parading me about every night this week. As if his horrible parties weren't bad enough, now he's trying to sell me.

I'm powerful. Powerful enough to be a threat to his seat, particularly to his only son. I've barely come of age and already they can smell the power on me. I'm not a direct descendant of the high lord, so it's not like the mantle will pass to me. However it seems like he's got it in his head that I'll try murdering for it. Since he killed my father for the seat, it's no wonder he's suspicious.

So now he's selling me off. It's not a terrible idea. Get rid of me while gaining something for himself. Unfortunately for him it's not really approved of in the Day Court like I hear it is in the Court of Nightmares, but like I said, my uncle enjoyed under the mountain, and we all know where Amarantha got her inspiration from. So maybe he's not saying it outright, but here I am, painted in swirls of gold that match my sunlight hair, dressed in a few scraps of gauze the same silver green as my eyes that barely keep me modest. Cuffs of odd, bone white stone around my wrists. Wandering around a party full of my uncles courtiers and representatives of other courts.

My guards are hovering again. I hate that. It would be one thing if they were here to protect me, but that's what the paint on my skin is for; to keep the males in check. There's instant retribution in this court for touching me. To threaten the so-called-treasure that is my virginity. No, the guards are here to kill me if I try to escape. Or to kill me if anyone tries to steal me. Or tries to rescue me. They all mean my death first, even before my would-be rescuers. So they're hovering, as bored as I am but still with hands within easy reach of their knives. I'm powerful, but that's all they'd need to kill me. The cuffs see to that.

I'm lapping the outskirts of the party for the third time when I see them. They're grouped together in a far corner of the hall. The two males have black wings peaking above their shoulders, one a rugged blonde, one a cold looking but beautiful male with black hair. The female is wearing a red dress and looking like she could kill in it, her golden hair held back in one fine braid. There was a clear space all around the trio separating them from any of the other party guests. All three of them were fascinating to look at, but cauldron boil me was the black haired male beautiful. I wanted to know the color of his eyes. As I watched, the shadows around him seemed to shift and grow closer.

I was staring when the females eyes snapped to me. I saw the moment her gaze shifted to my outfit, to the paint on my skin, and I could practically feel her shock and outrage from across the hall. Some high fae reacted that way when they saw me. They remembered those nights Feyre Cursebreaker spent under the mountain before she saved Prythian. It's been a few decades, but they still remembered. I hadn't even been born then but I had heard the stories.

The blonde females eyes stayed on me as she slowly made her way across the hall. I shifted where I was standing to be partially concealed by a few pillars. If she was going to make a scene, it would be best to try to defuse the situation before she attracted my uncles attention. She and the two males strolled casually around the pillars a few moments later to join me and my guards, still hovering just behind me.

"Why are you dressed that way?" she demanded bluntly. Well, she was quick to the point.

I only stared at her. What a stupid question. Granted I hadn't seen her here before but I thought everyone knew my uncles plan by now. I only raised an eyebrow at her. She took a step closer and I edged back, I couldn't let her get too close. I tried to subtly eye the black haired male but she said fiercely "You will tell me the meaning of your appearance. I am the Morrigan of the Night Court. Feyre is my High Lady and you are making a mockery of her!"

"Do you think I choose this?" I asked quietly. I didn't know how to explain if she didn't already know.

"Who has done this too you, then?" said the beautiful shadowed male. He had a calm, steady voice. I angled my body toward him, away from the angry Morrigan, "My uncle."

"Why?" he asked.

I shifted back toward the Morrigan. "You're _the_ Morrigan?" I asked. She nodded once. "I've heard stories of you. I believe your court has similar traditions when it comes to young and powerful females. Surely you can figure out what's going on here." I kept my voice quiet, flat. You could never tell who would side with my uncle or show interest in what he was offering.

All three of them just stared at me.

They all exchanged a look so loaded I couldn't interpret it. Then the two males were moving. Slowly, almost as if on accident, they began to edge around my guards. The Morrigan made to move toward me but I quick stepped away from her, in a direction that would move the guards that followed away from being flanked by the two winged males. If they attacked, I would die first. I hissed at them as I moved "Stop this! Whatever you're doing."

They all stopped moving, though they looked weary and still ready to strike.

"Don't you wish to be free of this?" the black haired male asked.

"I wish to live," I said, "and for me it is one or the other. If you want to help, stay away from me."

The Morrigan sucked in a breath at that. She held my gaze for a long moment, nodded, and turned to walk away. She didn't look convinced, but at least she was leaving. The blonde male slowly relaxed from his fighting stance and moved to follow. Before they could leave, the black haired male faced me and said "At least tell us your name."

I hesitate. Could it hurt? They'd probably find out anyway, and maybe I could learn his.

"Fairyn."

He held my gaze as he nodded and said formerly "It was a pleasure to meet you Fairyn. My name is Azriel." Then he bowed to me, turned, and walked away with his companions.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked for them at the next party. They arrived about half way through but didn't approach me. I swear I could feel eyes on me but every time I glanced their way they were never looking at me. Regardless I couldn't help it, I watched them. I tracked Azriel in particular. I often lost sight of him in the shadows, but my constantly sweeping gaze eventually found him again. I never saw him look my way, but I had the oddest feeling that he knew I was watching him. They stayed for a few hours and then left, never once coming near me.

This happened again and again over the next few weeks. I continued to be dressed in scraps of gauze and paraded in front of what seemed to be every male in Prythian. The trio would arrive at some time in the night, stay a few hours, making their way around the hall, never approaching, and then leave. I couldn't fathom why they kept coming. They never seemed to mingle, eat or dance. They just moved around the room, somehow always staying far from me as I watched them, and then they left.

Tonight there are more of them. My uncle has kept me isolated in this palace so I don't know much about the other courts or high lords, but I felt fairly confident in who these extras might be. The new male wore black embroidered with silver. The female could only be Feyre Cursebreaker, High Lady of the Night Court. That made the male beside her Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court. They joined the trio tonight. They even approached my uncle for introductions it seemed. That's what they were doing when my uncle called me to him. I made my way across the hall toward them all and stopped a few feet from the dais on which they stood. The males all looked on passively as I approached, but I could see fire in the eyes of Feyre and the Morrigan. There was anger there, deep and burning, as they looked upon me. My uncle didn't seem to notice as he started speaking.

"Here she is! My prize" he practically gloated. It gave him a sick sense of pleasure to abuse me this way. "This is my Fairyn, our little day flower. Fairyn dear, come closer! Bow lower silly girl, you stand before the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court! And these are their companions; Mor, Azriel, and Cassian." He listed their names as he gestured. I bowed to each of them, keeping my eyes downcast. So that was the last males name.

"She would do nicely for my purposes" Rhysand said as though he were continuing a conversation. Cauldron save me, was the High Lord of the Night Court actually trying to purchase me?!

I kept my face as blank as I could but some panic must have leaked into my expression. The Morrigan, or Mor as my uncle called her, was looking at me out of the corner of her eye but I couldn't read the expression there. I must have been wrong about them. My instinct had told me they were outraged at my situation. The one called Azriel had been polite and even seemed concerned.

How wrong I was!

Once they learned I was for sale they must have been moving to take me, not to save me. These fae were going to purchase me for whatever dark purpose their high lord had in mind. At least most of the males who had expressed interest did so in the context of me becoming their wife, the Lady of their courts. But the High Lord of the Night Court already had a High Lady, what purpose could Rhysand have? My stomach dropped and my hands began shaking. This was it. My personal nightmare was coming true. He was going to purchase himself a powerful breeding mare for his court. I turned away as casually as I could, clenching my teeth against the panic rising up inside of me.

Rhysand continued; "As you know, my Shadowsinger is one of the most powerful Illyrians in history, but he's still only an Illyrian." At this, Rhysand looked over at his High Lady, Feyre, and smirked. She looked back at him with bored eyes and a small smile on her red mouth. I was shocked to hear this view of lesser fae from another high lord. I had heard my uncles opinion on lesser fae many times before. He thought they were worthless, less than common dogs. His prejudice was famous in his court. It seemed Rhysand shared his feelings.

"She'll be a positive addition to Azriel's bloodline. It's about time we introduce new blood to the Illyrian animals. What better way than with a day flower for a wife?"

I had only managed a few steps away when his words sank in and I froze. Azriel? The beautiful dark haired male I couldn't stop watching? They wanted to purchase me… for Azriel?


	3. Chapter 3

Azriel sauntered toward me, the elegant planes of his face sharpened by shadows. The wings behind his shoulders flickered and tightened as he moved. My breath quickened as he neared. I tried to look at his eyes, a deep desire to know their color overriding my fear momentarily, but he reached a hand for me and I flinched away. The fingers of his large hand, cool and rough, made contact with my skin and I shuddered. His hand cupped my jaw, his thumb lifting my face. For a moment it felt almost… sweet, but then he turned my face this way and that, dropped his hand, turned away, and said in a flat voice "I suppose she'll do."

My eyes dropped in shame. The phrase breeding mare reverberated over and over in my mind. I tried to steel myself against my own terror. I couldn't show fear to these fae. I also couldn't let myself be distracted by the darkly beautiful male before me. Clearly he's a monster.

An amused chuckle from my uncle drew my attention. His eyes were alight with pleasure. The most feared fae from a notoriously cruel court were interested in a deal. My uncle must be over the moon.

"Join me Rhysand, we can discuss this further," my uncle said. He stood from his dias and led the group of Night Court fae out of the reception hall. Only Mor glanced back at me as they walked away. Her eyes took in my frozen form and wild eyes, she looked almost sympathetic, and then she was through the doorway and I stood alone.

I escaped the hall as quickly as I could. Normally my uncle insists I stay till the end of the party, but I couldn't stand being there any more. I felt the eyes of the crowd on me. Some with pity, some with amusement, but none of it mattered. No one could help me.

I made it to my rooms, slamming the door in the faces of my guards. I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped the gauze off me and scrubbed at the paint on my skin, smearing it. I heard a sharp whimpering noise and realized it was coming from my own throat. Each exhale brought me closer to screaming in panic. I wrenched open the balcony doors and folded myself in a dark corner, hugging my knees. I buried my face in my arms and rocked, trying to think of nothing and calm my panicked heart.

By the time I heard a knock on the door I had made my way back inside, bathed, and changed into a set of long soft pajamas. After having my body exposed for so many eyes it felt amazing to be covered in soft cream.

My panic had calmed more from weariness than anything else. I felt helpless and more drained than normal. The bone white cuffs on my wrists visible beneath the fabric of my top. I felt unable to move, to stand and open the door. Unable to keep on living, but one breath followed the other and I continued to lay there.

The door opened. I'm surprised my uncle waited as long as he did. There's no privacy when you're property. He came inside, bouncing on the balls of his feet, radiating excitement.

"Well, well! That went very well indeed!" he said.

I closed my eyes and imagined I was anywhere else, anyone else, and not living in this nightmare. My uncle continued talking, "You've caught the eye of Rhysand and his people. Good job my little day flower!"

Like anything I did was to please him. Ugh.

"Now what I'm wondering is if this is the best fit for you."

At this I finally sat up. "Oh, uncle! I don't think it is. There have been much better offers I'm sure!"

But I was too eager. I cursed myself as I realized my mistake. His eyelids lowered and his smile spread. I showed my hand too early. I was too eager, and he saw it in me. He knows this is my worst fear.

"No, no sweet day flower. I think this is the right ending for you. Left to wilt in the night court. At least you'll be contributing to a worthy goal, bettering a lesser fae's bloodline. We don't want you paired with anyone too worthy. Your children could prove trouble for me in the future. No, better to give you to the Illyrian and never have to worry about you or my brother's bloodline again." He walked over to the bed and patted me on the head, like a faithful dog doing his bidding.

"We've agreed on a price. They're coming for you tomorrow" he said. "I've warned them about you, and let them know of the stone on your wrists. We don't want you causing any trouble, now do we? Don't worry, they're going to keep them on. No need to worry about your pesky power. Nothing is going to change Fairyn dear. You'll do your duty to his bloodline, and that will be that. Now say yes little day flower. Say you'll be good for your new owners."

I stared at him, limp and weak, no energy in my body to fight.

His hand twists in my hair, ripping painfully, though the smile on his face never shifted.

"I said, say yes" he repeated sweetly.

"Yes." I say, flat and dead. What other choice did I have?


	4. Chapter 4

My first memory is of my mother. She was a ray of sunshine and so beautiful. She was also a lesser fae, and my father's deepest secret. He was in line for High Lord of the Day Court and his father did not approve of a lesser fae for his first born son. But they loved each other. At least, I like to think they did. They had a secret romance that resulted in me. I looked high fae like my father, except at will I could summon the wings like my mother. Beautiful, white feathered wings. My first memory is of my mother kneeling close to my face, whispering to me that no one can know of the wings. That if I was to have a chance in my father's court, I must maintain the image of a high fae. She whispered quickly and urgently, she made me promise, and then she was gone. I never saw her again.

My father always suspected my uncle of finding out about the romance and having her murdered, but he could never prove it. A few years later my father disappeared as well. So when it was time for the high lords mantel to pass, it went to my uncle.

By the time I was nearing maturity, my uncle could smell the power growing in me. He called me into his chamber one day.

"I need to show you something little flower" he said to me. "A little something left over from the war with Hybern." I didn't know what that meant.

He pulled out a pair of bone white, stone cuffs. They were intricately carved, though I couldn't see the details, and looked like they'd cover my wrists and half way up my forearms. Little did I know I would become very familiar with them in the years to come. I noticed he didn't touch the cuffs themselves, but they laid open, ready to close like a bear trap.

"Come closer Fairyn. It's time to put a stop to this, before it's too late."

I was only a child then, so trusting. I moved to him. He held his hands out, palms up. I placed my small hands in his. Gently, so gently, he lowered my wrists toward the cuffs.

It's one of my greatest regrets that I didn't fight him that day. I didn't run. I didn't hide or escape, but how could I have known? The moment the cuffs touched my skin I felt my power leave me. All at once it soared away, and I was left empty. I think I collapsed. All I know is when I awoke, time had passed and I couldn't move my body. The cuffs sat like weights on my wrists. I was alone in my rooms, flat on my bed. I wasn't tied down or restrained, they didn't need anything like that now.

It took me months to regain movement and build enough strength to function again. That first year with the cuffs was the hardest in my life. Worse even than the pain of losing each parent until I was orphaned. Worse than the beating my cousin had given me when I once teased him about how powerful I would become. Most days I wished to die. I have no idea how I didn't. But time passed, and eventually I regained the use of my body. But my blooming powers were gone. And so were the wings.

That was years ago now. Even after I regained the use of my body, I stayed feeble. I'm weak now and tire easily, but worst of all, my spirit is broken. I have no idea how strong my powers would be if the cuffs ever came off. But from what my uncle has said, it doesn't sound like I need to worry about that. The one tiny silver lining from this whole mess is that I have kept my promise to my mother. No one knows about the wings. And no one ever will.


	5. Chapter5

_Hi lovelies! Sorry this took so long. I had a baby and it turns out they're a lot of work. It's also pretty scary to try writing more of these beloved characters. Hopefully chapters will be coming a little quicker from now on. Happy reading! Let me know what you think! _

_———————_

I stayed in bed. At least I was alone for these last few hours. Soon I would belong to Azriel. When I pictured him, I saw the dark planes of his face, his brow shadowing his eyes. His broad shoulders looming over me. I remember the thrill of him touching my face, and the shame of knowing what I would be to him. Breeding stock. But I would also be his wife. Did that matter in the Night Court?

The time came all too soon when servants were sent in to ready me. I was cleaned and dressed in a fine emerald green gown cut to show the appealing curves of my body. I suppose my uncle wants them to know they're getting their money's worth. My long golden hair was braided and pinned up on my head, a delicate gold circlet woven into the plaits. My lashes were darkened with coal, my lips and cheeks subtly tinted pink. Rose oil was dabbed onto my neck, my wrists, and into my cleavage. I sent the servants away and took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. What would my mother say of this if she were alive? Would she think I looked lovely? Would she say words of comfort? Would she tell me to run? To Fight?

There was no fight. The cauldron had given me my fate. Now I had only to live it. There was a swift knock on my bedroom door followed immediately by my uncle entering. He stalked toward me, his eyes glittering with malice and pleasure. He stopped right behind me, his front almost touching my back, his hands came to rest on my shoulders. His eyes met mine in the mirror. His grip tightened as his eyes moved slowly over my body. He let his hands trail down my arms as he leaned forward and breathed in the smell of my neck. I shuddered, but kept my face and body still, trying to appear unphased by this new intimacy. His hot breath brushed against my skin as he chuckled softly.

"My sweet, lucious day flower," he said. "To finally be rid of you. But it seems almost a waste to give that animal your virginity. Perhaps I should save you from being deflowered by that Ileryan beast. Would you like that, flower? Would you be good for me?"

_Oh no no no nononononono_. This can not be happening. I tensed. I would throw myself from the balcony window before I let this man, this monster, my uncle, have my body.

Reluctantly it seemed, he released me and stepped back.

He continued "Perhaps it is best to close this deal with the High Lord of the Night Court properly. Stay in his good graces. He is a dangerous one, that one, but would be a valuable tool if I can bring him over to my side."

"Yes, uncle," I replied in a flat voice.

I released a tense breath as quietly as I could. I had avoided one kind of monstrosity, but I would be walking into another in just a few minutes.

My cousin didn't bother knocking before striding into my room.

"Father, Fairyn. They're here." He leaned against the doorway and watched me, smirking, radiating smugness. Everyone was just so happy to be rid of me. Fine. Whatever. I'll willingly face the horrors of the Court of Nightmares if it got me away from them.

My uncle led the way from the room. He walked swiftly to one of the smaller receiving rooms in the hall. As far as I knew, the exchange would be made and I would leave with the Night Court.

As we neared the room my fear began to grow again. Maybe I _should_ throw myself out a window. Everyone knew the stories of the Night Court and their City Under the Mountain. Living in darkness and playing deadly games with one another. Beating and maiming on the lightest whims. Could I be going to a place worse than here?

By the time I was gestured into the chamber with the waiting Night Court, my movements were stiff and forced, my muscles locking up from tension and fear. My guards entered behind me, but lingered by the door. At least I'd be free of those two soon.

They were all here. The High Lord and Lady stood beside Cassian and Mor, all of them looking relaxed and at ease. Only Mor showed a slight tension on her face, her eyes burning as she looked at my Uncle.

Azriel was here. He stood a few steps from his companions and wore the same fighting leathers I'd seen both men in before. He stood in the light but shadows still edged around him. He watched me. His face cool and uninterested. My belly started twisting into knots. Why did he have to be so beautiful? And so cold? His eyes never left my face as we neared. He gave a small bow to my uncle and nodded at me.

"Lady Fairyn," he said.

I had to work my throat a few times before I could answer. "My lord", I whispered.

My uncle clapped his hands together loudly and raised his arms.

"Now that we're all present! I have a little surprise for us!"

Rhysands voice came out of the silence, soft but insistent. "You have your money. We have the female. We must be going."

"Nonsense!" Answered my uncle, his smile showing all his teeth but not touching his eyes. "What kind of family would I be if I missed the wedding ceremony of my favorite niece!"

He clapped again, a quick command, and two servants entered throwing flower petals, followed by a priest in long robes.

We were going to have the wedding. Right now.

As my uncle turned away, I snuck a glance at Azriel. He and Rhysand exchanged a quick look. Rhysand nodded once and Azriel turned back to me, straightening, his wings tightening against his body. Rhysand turned to speak softly to his High Lady. Her mouth had turned down into a soft frown. They seemed more taken aback by this than I was. Perhaps they had never meant me to actually marry Azriel? Maybe I was meant to be thrown in a dark cage somewhere. This could be ruining their plans. Was my uncle actually doing something to help me?

The priest had made his way to the front of the room. Azriel and I turned toward him and he started speaking the words of the ceremony. Cauldron boil me this was moving fast! I tried to keep my eyes off of Azriel. His cool face was making me more and more anxious. I kept throwing glances toward his group. Mor was clenching and unclenching her firsts. It came time for Azriel to speak his words. His voice was steady and soft. I somehow managed to choke out my words around the lump of fear in my throat. This was it. This is actually happening. The priest said the closing words, ending with a booming command to kiss the bride.

Azriel didn't kiss me. His hand whipped out, quick as a snake, and grabbed my arm firmly.

"It's done," he said, his voice still measured and remote, and I had a quick glimpse of my uncles shocked face as Azriel winnowed us away.

We arrived in a house. At least that's where I thought we were. We were in a large foyer. I could hear the sound of a river somewhere nearby and natural light came in through the front windows. What was this? Illusions on a place in their dark city? My thoughts were cut short when I realized Azriel was standing next to me, and we were alone.

"It's alright," he said. "You're safe now."

Sure, sure. Of course I'm safe. Trying to put your new pet at ease. My husband.

My. Husband.

I kept my head down and my eyes on the floor. My hands twisted into the material of my dress. I needed to get myself together. I needed to prepare for what was next. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

Azriel looked over his shoulder toward the front door. I peaked at him as he frowned slightly and furrowed his brows. I quickly looked away as he turned back to me.

"They should return any moment. Your uncle may be holding them up. Why don't we get you settled, and then Rhysand can talk with you."

I didn't hear much of what he was saying. I was still breathing deeply, working to ready myself. He placed his hand behind me, carefully not touching, and led me up the stairs and down the hall. We stopped outside a door and he led me inside. It was a bedroom. It was large and comfortable with a small sitting area. An open door showed an attached bathroom. The room was furnished in dark wood and soft cream bedding. Cream drapes covered the window so I couldn't see what was outside.

This was it. It's time.

My uncle never hid his plans from me. He was always clear about his expectations and the uses I would be put to. He had drilled it into me over and over that my only use was for breeding. He had told me what males would do to me if I didn't perform my duties. My time, my purpose had finally come. I was as ready as I could be. I cleared my mind. My hands finally stopped shuddering. My breathing steadied.

I walked into the room with confidence, with my head held high. I could feel that Azriel had entered the room behind me.

With my back still to him, I reached up and pulled my dress off my shoulders. I let the material fall around me, brushing down my back on the way to the floor. I stood still for a moment, bare, standing in a pool of deep green material. I turned slowly, my head high but my eyes still down, until I faced Azriel.

He still hadn't said anything. I looked up and met his eyes.

They're hazel. His eyes are hazel.


End file.
